grimmfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Ведьма
* Фрау Пеш * Кэтрин Шейд * Генриетта * Серена Данбрук * Камилла Готлейб |Первое появление= }}Ведьма или 'колдун '(нем. Hexenbiest (Hexe «ведьма» + Biest «зверь») или Zauberbiest ''(''Zauber «магия» или Zauberer «колдун» + Biest «зверь») — существо, истинная сущность которого больше похожа на отвратительного зомби: гниющий рот, вытекшие глаза, сухая бледная кожа, кровоточащие порезы на лице. Природа существа При схлынивании у ведьм остается их человеческая внешность, только она сильно преображается и как будто стареет. Они становятся похожими на труп, зубы становятся гнилыми, а волосы обретают серебристый оттенок (не у всех) . Их ведьминский внешний вид сравним с видом дряхлой старухи (или старца), однако они по-прежнему считают такой вид сексуальным. Вне зависимости от того, превратилась ведьма или нет, ее всегда можно определить по подковообразной родинке на языке. Эти существа также обладают силой, превосходящей человеческую, они способны одолеть взрослого мужчину и разорвать его на части, но только в форме существа — не в человеческой. Хотя ведьмы не так сильны, как Гриммы, все же немало неприятностей могут им устроить. Помимо того, ведьмы обладают и другими способностями, такими как телекинез, пирокинез, могут создавать иллюзии. Элизабет Лассель показала возможность временно заморозить людей, однако неизвестно, владеют ли такой способностью все ведьмы. Ведьмы также имеют шестое чувство: они могут по «запаху» определить магию. Ведьмы не врожденные (а как побочный эффект зелья «Сестричка-чертовка», к примеру) более могущественны, чем обычные ведьмы. Кроме того, ведьмы известны искусной практикой зелий: химических и алхимических смесей, изготавливающихся для наложения чар и имеющих высокоэмоциональные, навязчивые и смертельные последствия. Способности ведьм ограничиваются не только зельями: так Кэтрин принадлежал ключ от всех дверей, а Элизабет использовала двуглавую змею. Убить ведьму внутри можно, если напоить ее кровью Гримма. При этом она теряет все способности и свою сущность (но не способность к практике заклятий через зелья!), становясь обычным человеком. Так случилось с Адалиндой, но у нее еще есть шанс их вернуть, если ей помогут другие ведьмы, и единственный способ — бьющееся сердце другой ведьмы или колдуна. Колдуны являются сверхчеловечески сильны и даже могут одолеть гримма. Колдуны встречаются очень редко, в том числе и полукровки. Если колдун является полукровкой, то после схлынивания преобразуются лишь некоторые части тела, они не имеют магических способностей как телекинез, но зато сохраняют сверхчеловеческую силу. Полнокровные колдуны сильны также как и полнокровные ведьмы и также имеют магическую особенность. Полнокровные и неполнокровные не боятся гриммов и даже могут использовать их в личных целях. Поведение По всей видимости, ведьм больше всего заботит их красота и популярность. Ради этого они готовы идти на такие жертвы, как использование пиявок на лице, чтобы сохранить светлый оттенок кожи. Ведьмы подчиняются королевской семье и очень лояльны к ним, иногда также работают на заказ. И тем не менее, они по-прежнему остаются самовлюбленными и коварными. Не стоит идти против ведьм, так как эти существа ничего не прощают и рано или поздно возьмут реванш. Розали говорит, что невозможно по-настоящему влюбиться в ведьму. Может быть, это связано с тем, что они не поддерживают или не хотят поддерживать нормальное человеческое поведение, либо же человек интуитивно чувствует в них что-то отталкивающее и опасное. Конечно, это не касается случаев, когда ведьмы намеренно манипулируют людьми для достижения собственных целей. Их трудно заставить помочь кому-то, если это ничего им не дает или вообще им не нужно. Их боится почти все общество существ. Даже потрошитель Монро всегда настороже, когда речь идет о ведьмах. Они также известные лгуньи, что подтверждается тем, что Келли Беркхард была очень удивлена, когда узнала, что ведьма Кэтрин Шейд сказала Нику правду. Главными противниками этих существ являются медоносы. Из дневников Гриммов Ведьма, как существо, чем-то напоминает демона или гоблина. Они работают по приказу королевской семьи. Их можно определить по подковообразной родинке на языке. * После превращения кажутся слепыми, но на самом деле это не так. * Чрезвычайно красивы в человеческой форме. * Очень умны и хитры. Естественные враги: ведьмы и медоносы Медонос — природный враг ведьмы. Медонос поражает ведьму мощной дозой пчелиного яда. Ведьма умирает мгновенно. Боевые навыки ведьмы могут быть отражены разве что только самой королевой пчел. После смерти ведьмы медонос вырезает ее язык с родинкой на нем и изучает по нему способности и секреты ведьминского рода. Подковообразную родинку под языком можно найти у ведьмы даже в человеческом ее виде. 101-Hexenbiest Grimm Diaries.png 1x01-Marie's-Book-04.jpg Mark of the Hexenbiest.png Mellifer-book4.png Mellifer-book5.png Ведьма-2.jpg|Ведьма-2 Ведьма (нем. Hexenbiest).jpg|Ведьма 319-Hexenbiest Grimm Diaries.png 419-Hexenbiest book.png Original Hexenbiest name.jpg Изображение HexenbiestConcept.jpg Dan Schaefer Adalind Schade Character Drawing.jpg 101-Nick's first Grimm moment.gif Hexenbiest Adalind in Pilot.jpg AdalindHexenbiest1.jpg AdalindHexenbiest2.jpg Grimm-233.jpg 103-Adalind vs Melissa.jpg 117-Adalind morph.png 117promo-Adalind.png 117-Adalind's Hexenbiest spirit dies.gif 117-Hexenbiest spirit.png 117-Hexenbiest spirit2.png 117-Catherine morph.png 201-Catherine morphed.png 201-Catherine woged.png 202-Catherine morph promo trailer.png 202-Catherine Woged.jpg 202-Catherine woged.jpg 202-Renard woges.gif 202-Renard morphed.png 202-Renard morphed2.png 202-Renard morphed3.png 208 - Sean woges.png 213-Renard woge.png 213-Adalind and Renard Kiss4.png 213-Renard woge2.png Frau Pech Morphed.jpg 220-Renard Woge.jpg 220-Renard woged.png 221 Pech Woged.png 302-Renard woged.png 302-Renard and Monroe woge.png 308-Renard woged in disgust.png 314-Hexenbiest Adalind.png 317-Baby purple eyes.png 318-Adalind woged.png 318-Diana.jpg 318-Adalind woged, screaming.png 318-Adalind scream.gif 319-Adalind woges at Nick and Juliette's house.jpg 319-Renard woged.png 319-Adalind partially woges in her sleep.gif Done Crying.jpg Renard Closeup Woge.jpg 321-Adalind turns into Juliette.gif 402-Adalind looks out cell.jpg 403-Adalind screams in cell.jpg 404-Elizabeth woged.jpg 405-Renard woged.jpg 405-Renard woges.gif 408- Juliette woged.png 409-Juliette's dream.gif 409-Juliette rips out Rosalee's throat.jpg Adalind Wakeup Woge.jpg 410-Juliette woged.jpg 410-Juliette woges for Renard.jpg 411-Juliette woged.jpg 411-Juliette blows up car engine.jpg 412-Henrietta woged.jpg 412-Juliette about to stab Jonathon Wilde.jpg 413-promo12.jpg 413-promo15.jpg 413-promo16.jpg 413-promo17.jpg 413-promo18.jpg 413-Juliette woged.jpg 413-Scared Adalind.jpg 413-Adalind woged.jpg 413 Juliette Woges For Nick.jpg 413-Hexenbiest.gif 413-Knives.gif 413-Juliette Silverton woges for Nick for first time.gif 414-Nick has trouble looking at Juliette woged.gif 415-Adalind Grief Woge.jpg 415-Adalind woges.gif 416-Renard woged.png 417-Juliette shows Monroe and Rosalee she's a Hexenbiest.gif 417 juliet.jpg 419-Juliette burns the Trailer.gif 420-Hexorcism.gif Hexenbiest juliet 420.jpg 420 you dont know jack.jpg 420-Juliette makes Nick point his gun at Monroe.jpg 422-Juliette woges.gif 422-Diana woged eyes.png 422-Trubel shoots Juliette with the Doppelarmbrust.gif 422-Juliette shot.jpg 506-Renard's woge surprise.gif 506-Renard woged.png 507-Eve woges.gif 507-Eve woged.jpg 507-Eve kills.gif 509-Eve interrogates.png 512-Eve's eyes woged.png 512-Eve's bad breath.png 512-Renard woged.jpg 515-Eve transforming.png 515-Eve's transformation to Renard completes.gif 515-Eve changing into Renard.png 517-Adalind woges.gif 517-Adalind woged.png 517-Diana Purple Eyes.jpg 518-Adalind gets drugged.png 519-Diana's drawings.png 519-Diana woged eyes.jpg 519-Diana woged eyes reflection.jpg 520-Diana happy to meet Kelly.png 521-Bonaparte getting to know Adalind on a "deeper" level.png 521-Bonaparte woged headshot.png 521-Bonaparte turns Adalind to stone.gif 521-Adalind turned to stone.png 521-Bonaparte still fused to Adalind.png 521-Bonaparte Force Choke.jpg 521-Bonaparte telekinetic choke hold.png 521-Diana woged eyes.png 521-Renard woged.jpeg 522-promo6.jpg 522-promo7.jpg 522-promo8.jpg 522-Eve woged 2.png 522-Bonaparte_woges.gif 522-Bonaparte woged.png 522-Eve woged.png 522-Diana to the Rescue.gif Интересные факты * Ведьма (Адалинда Шейд) — первое существо, которое видел Ник Беркхард. en:Hexenbiest Категория:Виды существ Категория:Человекоподобные